The present invention relates generally to a rectangular paperboard container which is formed of a sheet of laminated paperboard material and, in particular, to a paperboard container which is capable of holding a liquid product and is provided with a pull up, tear away top portion.
Laminated paperboard materials are becoming increasingly popular as a packaging material, especially in the food industry. A sheet of laminated paperboard material typically includes a central structural layer or core of paper to provide strength and rigidity to the associated package. In some instances, a layer of aluminum foil can be adhered to one surface of the paperboard to serve as a barrier layer against the passage of contaminates into the package. Generally, both surfaces of the paperboard/foil combination are then coated with a heat sealable thermoplastic material such as, for example, polyethylene. While a number of specific constructions are known, it is generally accepted practice to fold a precut and prescored sheet of paperboard material into a predetermined package configuration, and to seal the packages by applying heat and pressure to certain contacting surfaces of the paperboard. Also, it is known that ultrasonic welding units can be utilized to seal the packages.